fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Heroes: Saga of Darkness
Nintendo Heroes: Saga of Darkness (also known as simply Nintendo Heroes or N.H.S.O.D) is a platformer game for the Wii. It stars several of Nintendo's most famous heroes teaming up to defeat a threat known only as the Mysterious Mr. ?. It is rated E10+ for Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Violence, and Crude Humor. Gameplay The game consists of mostly platforming levels, and a Hub World, and a few vehicle stages. It also has several motion controlled minigames. Hub World The Hub world is known as the Blend Dimension. It is a futuristic area with several different areas. The Hub is navigated the same way as a platforming level. The Courtyard The Courtyard is just the area where you access the Hub's other areas. It has a Mario themed garden, a Link statue, Arwings flying around the sky, and random Pokemon running around. Level Garage The level garage is a garage where you access levels. Each world is accessed by a certain feature: *'Mushroom Kingdom:' Warp pipe *'DK Isle:' Barrel Cannon out of window. *'Kanto:' A teleporter *'Zebes:' Samus's Ship out of window *'Dreamworld:' Warpstar out of window *'Hyrule:' Stone pedestal *'Lylat System:' Arwing out of window *'Diamond City:' Teleporter *'Port Town:' Teleporter *'Dimension X:' Black Cloud The Tracks A kart racing track where you can race against friends. It is played like Death Race mode. The Barracks Where the characters get some rest and you switch between them. Waddle Dude's Shop A shop owned by Waddle Dude. You can purchase basic items, upgrades for your car in the Track, or exclusive characters that aren't unlocked in the main story. You use the currency you find in levels to buy things. Platforming This is the basic level type, and 80% of the game consists of these types of levels. The style is that of Super Mario 64. Each level requires you to meet a certain requirement to beat the level (exp. find the Shine Sprite). Each level also has 3 side tasks. Beat these side tasks to unlock extras in Waddle Dude's Shop. Controls *'Nunchuck:' Move your character. *'A Button:' Jump. *'B Button:' Attack (Punch, Sword swing, ect.) *'B Button + Waggle Wiimote:' Character Specific Attack (Inhale, Fireball, ect.) *'Z Button:' Block (Sword and blaster characters only) *'C Button:' Talk to NPC *'1 and 2 Buttons' Alternate pressing to commence Final Smash once Smash Ball is found. Ship Flight Ship flight is used only in the Lylat System. This mode is Controlled by tilting the Wii Remote, but the Nunchuck is optionally used. Controls *'Tilt Wii Remote or Nunchuck:' Move your ship. *'A Button:' Use Power Up. *'B Button:' Bomb *'1 Button:' Left Cannon *'2 Button:' Right Cannon Death Race Death Race is used only in Port Town. You must race to the end of the stage, shooting enemies. This mode is controlled by tilting the Wii Remote, but the Nunchuck is optionally used. Controls *'Tilt Wii Remote or Nunchuck:' Move your ship. *'A Button:' Use Power Up. *'B Button:' Bomb *'1 Button:' Backwards *'2 Button:' Accelerate Minigames The Minigames have no relevance to the story and are simply for fun, though each one tells it's own mini-story, complete with cutscenes. The Final Duel A one on one blaster battle between Fox and Wolf. You pick whether you play as Fox or Wolf. The duel takes place on the bridge of the Great Fox. Their is an opening cinematic where the Great Fox shoot's down Wolf's Arwing, and it crashes through the window of the Great Fox. Since the glass is broken, two huge metal doors slide to cover the broken area. Wolf jumps out of the demolished Arwing and beckons Fox to come down and fight him one on one. Fox jumps down, cocks his blaster, and the fight starts. Controls *'B Button:' Shoot *'Waggle Wiimote:' Reload Cooking With Kirby Help Cook Kirby complete recipes to serve to the hungry Waddle Dees, Waddle Das, and Poppy Bros. Jr.s! You must guide the right ingredients onto the right surface using the Wiimote, then give the foods to the Serve-O-Matic to bring it to the guests. Foods *Hamburgers *Pizza *Cake *French Fries *Chicken Strips *Steak *Sub Sandwich *Deli Sandwich *Pie *Tacos *Spaghetti *Soup Controls *'Move Wiimote:' Move cursor. *'A Button:' Select Item. *'B Button:' Deselect Item Doctor in the House Help Dr. Mario cure patients by preforming surgery. Controls *'Move Wiimote:' Move cursor. *'A Button:' Use Scalpel. *'B Button:' Medicine. Pit's Palutena's Bow Training Shoot the enemies from Kid Icarus out of the sky. The name is a play on the Wii game Link's Crossbow Training. Controls *'Move Wiimote:' Aim *'B Button:' Fire Poke'Catch Throw Poke'balls and catch as many Pokemon as you can in the allotted time. Controls *'Fling Remote:' Throw Poke'ball Story The basic plot is that a masked individual called The Mysterious Mr. ? has brought together some of Nintendo's most infamous villains to form the League of Evil. The game starts in the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario lounging on the sofa in his house. Outside, a huge rupture has opened in the sky. Several enemies come flying out including Bronto Burts, Waddle Dees, and Chillies, and Hot Heads. Luigi runs in and warns Mario, who reluctantly gets up and goes outside. They witness a huge ship with a penguin figurehead fly out of the portal. It fires a huge cannon at Peach's Castle, transporting it to Dimension X. The ship, called the Dedede Air Explorer, flies off into the Mushroom Mountains. The brothers pursue the ship, unaware of the trouble this will start. After traveling through several more dimensions and meeting Link, Kirby, Samus, Pokemon Trainer, Fox McCloud, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, and Wario, the gang travels to Dimension X, Where they all defeat the Mysterious Mr. ?. After beating him, he is revealed to be a fake, and the real Mr. ? escapes into a portal, leaving the game open for a sequel. The last thing seen is the Nintendo Heroes following him into the portal, with Mario in the lead. Also, the seven stolen landmarks, like Hyrule Temple and the Great Fox are not recovered. Levels World 1: Mushroom Kingdom *'Characters Unlocked:' Mario,Luigi *'Boss:' King Dedede World 2: DK Isle *'Characters Unlocked:' DK, Diddy Kong *'Boss:' Ganondorf World 3: Kanto *'Characters Unlocked:' Trainer, Pikachu *'Boss:' Ridley World 4: Zebes *'Characters Unlocked:' Samus *'Boss:' Ridley (Miniboss), Kraid (Miniboss), King K. Rool World 5: Dream Land *'Characters Unlocked:' Kirby, Meta Knight *'Boss:' Dark Wispy Woods (Miniboss), Kammy Koopa (Miniboss), Bowser and Bowser Jr. Team World 6: Hyrule *'Characters Unlocked:' Link *'Boss:' Jesse and James (Miniboss), Giovanni and Persian World 7: Lylat System *'Characters Unlocked:' Fox, Falco *'Boss:' Meta Ridley (Miniboss), The Mysterious Mr. ? World 8: Diamond City *'Characters Unlocked:' Wario *'Boss:' Samuri Goru World 9: Port Town *'Characters Unlocked:' Captain Falcon *'Boss:' Andross World 10: Dimension X *'Characters Unlocked:' None *'Boss:' The Mysterious Mr. ? Android Characters Story Characters *Mario *Luigi *DK *Diddy Kong *Trainer *Pikachu *Samus *Kirby *Meta Knight *Link *Fox *Falco *Capt. Falcon *Wario Optional Characters These characters are bought from Waddle Dude's Shop. When one is bought, a cutscene where the character appears through a dimensional portal plays. *Wolf *Shroomy *ROB *Ness *Marth Items These are all the items and powerups. *Mushroom *Fire Flower *Starman *Smashball *Beamsword *Food *Bomb *Screw Attack *Gooey Bomb *Heart Container *Garlic *Maxim Tomato *Home Run Bat Critical Reception The game received mostly positive reviews from critics. Game Informer called it "A love letter to Nintenerds" and gave it a 8.5/10. IGN praised the games great graphics, but criticized it for the cliffhanger ending, saying, "Since Black Diamond decided to give us half a game, we have to give it half the score," giving it a 7.0. Nintendo Power said the game was 'A joy to play, a joy joy to look at, and the villain was just plain creepy," and awarded it 9.0/10. Gamepro gave the game 2 and a half stars out of five, and received hundreds of angry letters from the games numerous fans. Sequel Indi555, president of Black Diamond Games, revealed that a sequel will be released. It will be called Nintendo Heroes: Reign of Darkness. There are also rumors of a third game, but Indi555 did not comment when asked about this. The second game was recently revealed in a blog post. It will indeed be titled Nintendo Heroes: Reign of Darkness, and will be quite a bit darker in tone than the previous game, and will reveal a lot of history of the Nintendo universe. Trivia *Due to Waluigi not appearing at all in this game, some fans speculate that he is The Mysterious Mr. ? *This was Indi555's first game. Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Games by Indi555 Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Wii Games